


Why exactly did Yzma hire Kronk?

by orphan_account



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: Age Difference, Blushing, Body Paint, Boss/Employee Relationship, Disney, Embarrassment, F/M, Muscles, Objectification, Older Woman/Younger Man, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Tickling, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Why did she? Read this and find out~
Relationships: Kronk & Yzma, Kronk/Yzma
Kudos: 12





	Why exactly did Yzma hire Kronk?

Yzma woke up from her afternoon beauty sleep by something rarely heard in the servant's quarters... giggling. A deep voiced male giggle, followed by gasps, then followed by more giggles. What on earth?! Who dared to disturb the emperor's advisor's well-deserved rest?

Annoyed, she angrily stormed out of her bed chamber on her purple heels and the noise lead her to the guard's hall, where she came upon the most peculiar sight...

Four guards were attempting to pin down and paint a fifth in the red and blue signature royal guard body paint but the young man was both especially large and especially squirmy. He was covered in smudges all over his face and bare, muscular torso and couldn't stop giggling when the brush touched his side or neck.

Not even when she screamed, "ENOUGH!" And the other guards let go of him, step back and went into their usual position, lined up and down the gallery.

"What on earth do you think you are doing, you- you fool? I should have you thrown out for this, you-" But then, her large, furiously glinstered eyes met the young man's face and something about his teary, innocent eyes, chiseled, handsome features and bright, bright smile causes something deep within her ancient, sunken stomach to twist.

Pleasing facial features aside, the paint-smudged young man was built to perfection, from his broad shoulders and strong, muscular arms to his carelessly spread muscular thighs, his slim waist, his defined pecs rising and falling as he tried to stop giggling, tried in vain to fight the urge to burst out in another row of giggles. "Gah! I'm real sorry, I'm so sorry... Your Majesty, ma'am! I'm so- so ticklish! I told 'em!"

He seemed to have finally composed himself, though he was still smiling brightly up at her without a trace of fear or concern. She could tell it's not fearlessness, it was ignorance. She used a long, bony finger to tilt his strong, blue-streaked chin up. She couldn't allow herself to go soft. "DO control yourself. You know-" She gave the other guards a stern look, pleased to find they all flinched under her gaze. "Excitability isn't a quality a royal guard should possess. I will find another use for this one."

The young man instantly got up to follow her and stood at his full height, he was straggeringly tall and broad and their closeness allowed her take in his delicious scent of fresh sweat, the smell of youth and vigour was clinging onto him in the most irresistable manner and her aged eyes follow the line of his broad, tapered back to his pert backside, barely covered by the short, plain garment he wore. Oh my. Even Yzma, a connoisseur of male beauty spanning through the ages, had to admit she was impressed by the sight of this one.

"Well then-" 

"Kronk."

"Kronk, how did you come to be recruited here?"

"Oh... uhh... they were going around the village, looking for big guys to- to work at the palace and... and I though, why not. Go out there, see the world." A shrug of his broad shoulders. 

Then came a question she never would've expected, what with the boy emperor's face plastered on every wall.

"Are you the Empress, ma'am?"

Yzma let out a deep sigh. You'd think she would've learned her lesson with her previous dim-witted henchmen but one look at Kronk was all it took, really. She needed to have him all to herself.

That night, she took Kronk's virginity by riding his massive cock as hard as her bony hips would allow and where some of her previous, ungrateful wretches of henchmen struggled to stay stiff inside her, just being touched at all was so exciting to the naive, shy Kronk that he could've done it over and over if she'd asked it of him.

Instead, she ordered the flustered young man to make himself decent and then allowed him to rest in what would become his spot in the time to come, the ground beside her lavish purple bed. Looking at his sleeping, muscular and gleaming form, his softly tousled wavy hair and the sleepy smile on his face, she knew she'd make the right choice with obtaining this one... for now.


End file.
